My Family Taught Me…
by evil superman
Summary: Cassie writes a paper for English class.


Title: My Family Taught Me...

Spoilers: None I think.

Season: doesn't really matter.

Warnings: says crap a few times.

Summary: Cassie writes a paper for English class.

Parings: none.

The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and back story are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

Not Betaed

A/N: hey I'm in the processes of writing a prequel type story to my story the 'The Other Side' but have hit a bit of a road block so I decided to take a small break from that story and do this quick little one-shot, to try and clear my head.

(Cassie's POV)

Well here I am sitting in English class, one of my worst subjects, but considering I've only been doing English and what not for a few years, I guess I'm not that bad. Come on just end already, I swear time slows down just for this class. Hey would you look at that there's only five more minutes left in class guess I must of dozed off for a bit, cause last I looked we had twenty minutes. Great now the teacher's decided to give us homework.

"Now class I want you to write a paper telling about the things you've learned from your family. Make sure you have their name and what they taught you with an example." The teacher tells us.

Finally the bell rings and we all rush out of class, but not before the teacher makes sure we all know the paper is due tomorrow.

(Next day)

"Man I swear if I have to spend another day listening to one of Mr. Maxell's math lessons I'm going to lose it." My best friend Kelly complains as she plops down into the seat across from mine.

"Well hi to you too." I reply sarcastically. With out missing a beat Kelly continued

"Well enough with the ranting about math and moving onto English. Who do you think Mrs. Tyler will pick on to read their 'things I've learned' paper to the class?"

Crap!!! I knew I forgot something last night.

"Don't tell me you forgot again. Man Cassie are you trying to fail English?"

Crap, crap, crap, crap. "I am so screwed. I totally spaced it last night. Oh man my mom is gonna kill me."

"Hey don't sweat it. You still have the rest of lunch and history to hurry and put something together. I mean really what are the odds that you'll be the unlucky soul picked today?"

Well it's a good thing I'm a quicker thinker under pressure, because sure enough Mrs. Tyler picked me to read my paper in front of the class today. I positive that woman has a sixth sense when it comes to picking the un or less prepared kids. Well here it goes.

Things my family has taught me.

By: Cassandra Frasier.

There are lots of things my family has taught me. The ones that probably stick out the most are my mom, my aunt Sam, and my uncles Jack and Daniel. Out of the four my mom has probably taught me the most.

My mom taught me...

**TO APPRECIATE A JOB WELL DONE:**  
"If you're going to fight with each other, do it outside - I just finished cleaning!"

**RELIGION:**  
"You better pray that will come out of the carpet."  
  
**TIME TRAVEL:**  
"If you don't straighten up, I'm going to knock you into the middle of next week!"

**FORESIGHT:**  
"Make sure you wear clean underwear, in case you're in an accident."

**The science of OSMOSIS:**  
"Shut your mouth and eat your supper!"  
  
**CONTORTIONISM:**  
"Will you look at the dirt on the back of your neck!"  
  
**STAMINA:**  
"You'll sit there 'til all that spinach is finished."  
  
**WEATHER:**  
"It looks as if a tornado swept through your room."

**THE CIRCLE OF LIFE:**  
"I brought you to this world, and I can take you out."

**ENVY:**  
"There are millions of less fortunate children in this world who don't have wonderful mother like you do!"

It would have to be my aunt Sam who taught me...

**How to solve PHYSICS PROBLEMS:**  
"If I yelled because I saw a meteor coming toward you; would you listen then?"

Surprisingly it was my uncle Daniel who taught me...

**HYPOCRISY:**  
"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times - Don't Exaggerate!!!"

And not so surprisingly it was my uncle Jack who taught me...

**LOGIC:**  
"Because I said so, that's why."

**IRONY:**  
"Keep laughing and I'll give you something to cry about."

Of course I cant' forget the most important thing my mom, my aunt Sam, and My uncle Daniel taught me...

**BEHAVIOR MODIFICATION:**  
"Stop acting like your uncle Jack!

"Very well done Cassie. I must admit that was one of the more interesting papers I've heard for this assignment."

Man I'm I glad that's over. Now I can sit back relax, and hope that mom or the others never find out about my paper.

(Saturday afternoon)

"Hey Cassie come help me bring in the groceries." I hear mom yelling at me from down stairs.

Between me and mom we managed o get all of the groceries from the car and put away in a little less than half an hour.

"So Cass I ran into your English teacher at the store today and she told me about the last paper you wrote."

Crap, crap, crap, crap, I am so a dead kid walking right now.

"I was hoping I could read a copy of it, that's if you don't mind."

"Uh...sure mom, I'll go get it." Dam she's been hanging around Daniel to long, she's learning that puppy dog look to well, I'm never going to live this down. Seeing the look on her face after she read my paper, I definitely knew that there was no way I was ever going to live this down.


End file.
